Alchemic Fox
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: During the scroll incident, Naruto finds and activates a seal that pull's him and a few select other into anther world for five years before putting them back, the seal just happens to take them to the Full Metal universe; now how will the shinobi world deal with Naruto when he has the power of Alchemy, read and find out. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hay every one, I got a PM from snake1980 he asked if I had thought about trying to send Naruto to two different universes at once, which is where this story came in I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist**

It was a calm cool night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaf's, and all the civilians were sound asleep, despite the number of chunin and jonin running around the village.

Deep in a forest clearing, not far away from the village was a boy wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit reading out of a large scroll; the boy was about twelve years old with spiky blonde hair and bright cauldron blue eyes.

This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchurikki of the fearsome Kyubi no Kitsune, and he had just finished learning the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll of sealing and was currently looking for a new jutsu to learn.

"Let's see, the Edo Tensei, no sounds horrible, Chidori, save that for later," Naruto muttered to himself as he copied down the instructions for the jutsu. "Next is the Rasengan, save that for later, water dragon jutsu, saving for later, what's this?"

Naruto paused as he came across a strange looking seal, which took up a good amount of the page before giving instructions on what it did.

"Uzumaki seal: the seal will send the one to activate it and a number of other's to another world for five years' worth of training, cool, five years of training, I'm in," Naruto said activating the seal.

The seal spread out underneath him, for a good few feet, before glowing a bright red, as three tendrils branched off from the seal, heading in different directions at blinding speeds.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked up to see his academy teacher, Iruka, arrive in the clearing, before the seal, turned a bright gold, before a flash of light knocked Naruto and the three other's that had been chosen by the seal, to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Father let out a tiered sigh as he sat on a throne like chair in his underground lair, around him were the first of his children Pride and Lust, two of seven leaving five more to go.

While the process of creating his children may be a little tiring, it was worth it.

Before he could begin making his next child, a bright flash of light caught his attention, as well as the attention of his two children.

As the light died down Father looked curiously as four people appeared out of the strange light; the first was a girl with long blonde hair and purple cloths; next to her was a green haired girl with tanned skin wearing white cloths, the third was a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit, and the finally a boy with black hair tied up like a pineapple wearing black pants and a gray jacket.

As he stared at them, an idea began forming in his head, what if he were to turn these four into four of his children, it would save him the annoying pain of creating bodies for them and if it worked that would mean he would be able to do the same with his seventh child after finding a good candidate.

Nodding his head at the plan, Father moved over to them and after turning them over and opening their mouths, he cut his hand allowing drops of blood to fall into their mouths, for the boy with the pineapple shaped hair he would make her his sloth, giving him enhanced speed, strength and reflexes; the green haired girl would be his Gluttony, giving her the power to eat anything.

The blonde boy would be his Greed, making him his ultimate shield, and the blonde haired girl would be his Envy, allowing her the power to become anyone or anything he desired.

As the blood entered each of their mouth, all four began writhing in pain and agony, red sparks flying around them all as their bodies adapted to the changes that were being made to them.

As the sparks began to die down, Father smirked knowing that it had worked and that all four had become his children, now all that was left was to find a suitable candidate for his seventh child, his wrath.

* * *

Bright blue eyes snapped open as there owner stood in a white room, behind him was a large door and in front of him was a white figure with a shadowy outline, making it imposable to distinguish any features.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he glanced around the room before his eyes landed on the figure before him.

" _ **Well now, this is unexpected, a boy from another dimension has appeared in front of the door yet he didn't pay a toll and honestly has no reason for wanting this knowledge,"**_ the white figure said in a confused tone of voice. _**"And he not only appeared in one version of this reality, but another as well, interesting."**_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, a little creeped out by the strange figure.

" _ **Oh I'm so glad you asked, I go by many names, I am the world, the universe, I am the truth and I am also you,"**_ Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. _**"You have appeared in front of the door, though with no desire for the knowledge it gives, so as compensation I will allow you to pass through the door without a toll, this time."**_

As his confusion rose, Naruto turned at the sound of a door opening and came face to face with a giant eye; before he could do anything a number of black hands reached out of the door and grabbed him before pulling him inside.

Once he was inside the door Naruto screamed in pain as what felt like all of the information the world had to offer flooded his brain, everything form of the shinobi arts and all of the knowledge about this worlds alchemy; as all of the information came to an end, he found himself standing in front of the white figure again, before he was pushed out of the strange room.

* * *

Naruto opened his eye and gave a long yawn as he stood up from his spot on the roof of central command located in the heart of Amestris.

It had been nearly a hundred and fifty years since he had activated the seal that brought him and the others to this dimension, the reason is had been so long was because he had created a seal that would freeze their count down, allowing them to remain for a while.

After waking up from his meeting with 'Truth' Naruto had found himself in a room with Shikamaru, and two other girls who introduced themselves as Fu and Yugito.

Once the introductions were over Naruto explained how they had arrived in this dimension, which earned him a beating from Yugito, before they began discussing about their experience in the white room, which it seemed all of them had.

After some talking, the four were taken to meet 'Father' who had explained what he had done to them and what he was planning; with a little bit of talking on their part, and a lot of convincing from Shikamaru to play along so they could learn more about what happened to them, they agreed to follow 'Father' before they were given their orders.

Over the next few year, the four of them, with the help of the shadow clone jutsu, all of them glad they could still use chakra, learned all they could about Alchemy, as well as wright down and learn everything they had learnt from the gate about ninjutsu; during this time, Naruto had learnt more about seals, which allowed him to create a seal that would freeze the count down until the returned to their dimension, since they all wanted to stop 'Fathers' crazy plan.

During their time in Amestris, they had learnt much, though they had also followed every order they were give, such as starting the war in Ishval, though they had saved as many people as they could during the different conflicts they were ordered to start.

"Well that was a nice nap," Naruto stretched, popping all his stiff joints, before he jumped of the building he was on and headed towards the train station, in order to head to the north.

Even though they had been following the orders of 'Father' they had also been making a number of allies all over Amestris, one of whom was Olivier Mira Armstrong, a high ranking general in the military.

After a few years, mainly after finding a suitable candidate for Wrath, who became the Fuhrer, the four Shinobi had revealed their ability to use alchemy, which 'Father' theorized was because they were originally human and not created, which lead to them all gaining places in the military as State Alchemist.

"I just hope she doesn't kill me this time," he muttered, while he did like Olivier he hated that she always tried to kill him when he said or did something she didn't like, such as hiding information from her.

* * *

"Man, this a pain," Fu sighed as she looked out the window from a clock tower in the city of Reole, Lust standing next to her as they watched the chaos that started after one Edward Elric ousted the false priest Cornello. "Why couldn't I get the easy job of reporting the new information to Olivier like Naruto?" she asked getting a chuckle from Lust.

Over the last few year the four shinobi had gained a number of allies all over Amestris, the first of whom was Lust, whom they told everything; while their fellow Homunculi didn't believe them at first, over time she began warming up to the idea of going with them when they decided to return to their dimension, which meant she would have to betray 'Father' which she agreed to after realizing he was just using them.

"You really want to be on the receiving end of that woman's sword?" Fu paused at Lust's question before shuddering, that woman had a quick temper, even quicker than Yugito's, and that was saying something.

"On second thought I'm glad I don't have to tell her any information, I seriously don't like getting a sword through the head, though I think Naruto might have a fetish for it," the two chuckled at that, they both knew Naruto liked the woman, hell, he had already staked his claim on them and Yugito, as well as a few other women in the military.

"So, what are you going to do now?" both Homunculi turned to see a girl named Rose standing there with dead eyes that held a little hope in them; after the Elric brothers had left, Fu had offered the girl a chance at a new life, a chance to start fresh back in the shinobi world, which she agreed to, since she didn't think she had anything to live for.

"We have to get back to central, while we may be Homunculi I'm still a state alchemist, meaning I have to report in, though I will be leaving a clone here who will start training you as a shinobi, once we finish our work I'll come back and get you," Fu said with a small smile getting a nod from Rose; after making the clone, Fu and lust headed out to meet Shikamaru at the eastern command.

* * *

"Man this is so troublesome," Shikamaru groaned as he sat on a couch and watched as colonel Roy Mustang, better known as the Flame Alchemist, read through a report he had been sent by the Elric brother's as well as one sent by Fu and Lust. "Those two sure know how to make a mess of things."

"Like Naruto and Yugito are any better?" Shikamaru chuckled at the man's words; Roy Mustang was one of their most trusted allies, along with his five main subordinates: Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, and Riza Hawkeye; of course they were only some of the allies they had in the military, others being Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Dr. Tim Marcoh, the Crystal Alchemist who was currently in hiding, Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and Maria Ross to name a few.

"True, though you know if you told them that Yugito would probably kill you," Mustang paled at that thought, knowing that it was more than likely true.

"So, have you found out anything more one the Bijuu inside Yugito and Fu?" Shikamaru sighed at the question; for most of their allies such as Olivier, Mustang, Hughes and Alex, they had explained everything to them.

"*Sigh* unfortunately no, we still can't figure out why both Nanabi and Nibi have been split in half like Kyubi or where their other half's went," Shikamaru took a drink from the tea he had in front of him. "And while Naruto assures us that all three Biju will be whole when we return, it's still a puzzle that I'd like to solve."

About fifty years after arriving in this dimension, Naruto Yugito and Fu all began training to use their Biju's chakra, though when they had they learnt that they only had half of their Biju inside of them, the Yang half, which left them questioning where the Yin half was, since all three Biju, though they were in a frozen state inside them, all had the kanji for Yang on their foreheads.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to trust Naruto that they'll be back to normal when you return home," Mustang chuckled at the bored look on Shikamaru's face. "But aside from that, when are you planning to talk with the Elric's about what's happening?"

"Don't know, why I may be the smartest out of the four of use, Naruto's the one who's making all the plans, and he's not really one to trust people with things this important, the only ones he's told everything to, and I mean everything to, are Yugito and Fu, and that's only after they've talked in their joined mind scape," Mustang nodded in understanding; they had told them about their lives as Jinchurikki, how they were seen as monsters or weapons, it was understandable that he would only truly trust people who had been in the same position as him, people who could understand what he was going through.

"I see, and I assume he's gone to fort Briggs," Shikamaru nodded at that, really didn't understand Naruto sometimes. "Well let's just hope that she doesn't kill him this time," Shikamaru snorted at that, the day Olivier didn't attempt to kill Naruto when he arrived would be the day she wore a pink frilly dress and acted like a fangirl for Naruto, the thought made him shutter.

"Colonel Mustang, the Elric Brothers are here to see you," Riza said poking her head into the door getting a smirk from Mustang.

"Well are you ready for the fun?" Shikamaru let out a tiered sigh knowing this meeting was going to be a pain, before nodding his head, signaling for Riza to let the two boy's in.

 **Naruto Pairings**

 **Naruto's world**

 **Yugito-Envy**

 **Fu-Gluttony**

 **Full Metal Wold**

 **Lust**

 **Olivier**

 **Rose**

 **please review**

 **I will be using both Full Metal Alchemist and Brother hood in the story, using two different story lines until they return to the shinobi world, and any members of Naruto's harem that are the same from the two different universes will become one person when they return to the shinobi world so there wont be two Olivier or Lust.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay every one, I got a PM from snake1980 he asked if I had thought about trying to send Naruto to two different universes at once, which is where this story came in I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist**

It was a calm cool night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaf's, and all the civilians were sound asleep, despite the number of chunin and jonin running around the village.

Deep in a forest clearing, not far away from the village was a boy wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit reading out of a large scroll; the boy was about twelve years old with spiky blonde hair and bright cauldron blue eyes.

This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchurikki of the fearsome Kyubi no Kitsune, and he had just finished learning the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll of sealing and was currently looking for a new jutsu to learn.

"Let's see, the Edo Tensei, no sounds horrible, Chidori, save that for later," Naruto muttered to himself as he copied down the instructions for the jutsu. "Next is the Rasengan, save that for later, water dragon jutsu, saving for later, what's this?"

Naruto paused as he came across a strange looking seal, which took up a good amount of the page before giving instructions on what it did.

"Uzumaki seal: the seal will send the one to activate it and a number of other's to another world for five years' worth of training, cool, five years of training, I'm in," Naruto said activating the seal.

The seal spread out underneath him, for a good few feet, before glowing a bright red, as three tendrils branched off from the seal, heading in different directions at blinding speeds.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked up to see his academy teacher, Iruka, arrive in the clearing, before the seal, turned a bright gold, before a flash of light knocked Naruto and the three other's that had been chosen by the seal, to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Edina or Ed as she preferred to be called, sighed as she stretched her arm and her new auto mail arm, testing to make sure they worked.

It had been three years since she had tried human transmutation on in order to try and bring their her mom back to life, which cost her left leg, while her younger brother Alphonse had lost his body, which cost her right arm in order to bond his soul to a suit of armor.

It been about a year since the incident making her twelve and even though she might still be a kid, she was preparing to head to central in order to become a state Alchemist.

As she turned to return to the Rockbell house, where her and her brother were currently staying, a strange light caught her attention.

When she reached the sight of the light, she saw, much to her confusion, four kids about her age laying in a field unconscious; the first was a girl with long blonde hair and purple cloths; next to her was a green haired girl with tanned skin wearing white cloths, the third was a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit, and the finally a boy with black hair tied up like a pineapple wearing black pants and a gray jacket.

Not really sure what to do, she ran back towards the Rockbell house in order to get help, since she couldn't just leave them in an empty field alone.

* * *

Bright blue eyes snapped open as there owner stood in a white room, behind him was a large door and in front of him was a white figure with a shadowy outline, making it imposable to distinguish any features.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he glanced around the room before his eyes landed on the figure before him.

" _ **Well now, this is unexpected, a boy from another dimension has appeared in front of the door yet he didn't pay a toll and honestly has no reason for wanting this knowledge,"**_ the white figure said in a confused tone of voice. _**"And he not only appeared in one version of this reality, but another as well, interesting."**_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, a little creeped out by the strange figure.

" _ **Oh I'm so glad you asked, I go by many names, I am the world, the universe, I am the truth and I am also you,"**_ Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. _**"You have appeared in front of the door, though with no desire for the knowledge it gives, so as compensation I will allow you to pass through the door without a toll, this time."**_

As his confusion rose, Naruto turned at the sound of a door opening and came face to face with a giant eye; before he could do anything a number of black hands reached out of the door and grabbed him before pulling him inside.

Once he was inside the door Naruto screamed in pain as what felt like all of the information the world had to offer flooded his brain, everything form of the shinobi arts and all of the knowledge about this worlds alchemy; as all of the information came to an end, he found himself standing in front of the white figure again, before he was pushed out of the strange room.

* * *

Naruto let out a long yawn as he stretched his arm above his head, looking out the window of the train that he was on headed east; he was sent to help quell the uprising that was happening in Reole.

It had been nearly five years since he had arrived in this dimension, along with Shikamaru and his fellow Jinchurikki Yugito Nii and Fu.

After waking up and getting a beating from Yugito for using an unknown seal, the four shinobi had talked about what had happened to them before meeting Edina, her brother Alphonse, Winry and Pinako.

After talking with them and thanking them for their help, the four shinobi had decided to travel with Ed to central, hoping to learn more about this new dimension before the returned to their original one.

After arriving in central and learning about Alchemy, which the four took to with ease, the four had decided to attempt to become state alchemist with Ed, and help her restore her body and her brothers, as payment for their help when they arrived; the four had easily passed the test and along with Ed had become the youngest state alchemist in history.

Once they were state alchemist, the five had been split up but all vowed to help each other when ever needed.

Currently, Naruto was headed to Reole in order to stop an uprising, which had unintentionally been caused by Ed, who had been on a trail of the philosopher stone, which ended up being a fake used by a fake priest.

As he arrived Reole the first thing Naruto saw made his blood begin to boil; a group of soldiers were dragging a girl away, as she resisted, what made him made was the lustful look in their eyes, he knew what they were planning an it made him sick.

"What do you think you're doing?" at his words the soldiers stopped in their tracks and turned to face Naruto, thinking he was nobody, before they saw who it was and froze in fear. "Well, I'm waiting?"

"We believe this girl knows where members of the resistance are, so we were taking her in for questioning," one of the soldiers said, fear evident in his voice, which caused the girl, Rose if he remembered correctly from Ed's description, was shaking in fear, if these soldiers were scared of the teen in front of them what chance did she have.

"Really, very well then, I'll interrogate her," he took Rose and moved her behind him, not missing the disappointed look in the soldier's eyes. "As for you 'men' for lying to a superior officer," he clapped his hands together before snapping his fingers in their direction; at the sound of the snap, the group all screamed as they were consumed in flames. "You can all die," with that he turned back to face Rose before leading her away from the burning corpses.

As they entered the military encampment with soldiers saluting as they past, Naruto scowled at the lustful glares Rose was getting.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry you had to see that," Naruto said, as the two entered a privet tent that had been set up just for him, getting a confused look from a still frightened Rose. "I know a lot of soldiers are idiots, but I didn't think they would attempt to rape a prisoner in the middle of a battlefield."

"It wouldn't be a battlefield if the military would just leave us alone," Rose snapped, forgetting her fear before it returned as Naruto's gaze snapped onto her.

"*Sigh* your right of course, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about the soldiers here," the tension in the air lightened considerably as he smiled at her. "I'm sorry were are my manors, allow me to introduce myself, I am Colonel Naruto Uzumaki, better known as the Kitsune Alchemist, it's nice to meet you Rose."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, shaking with fear at the man in front of her.

"I'm friends with Edina, she told me a lot about you, though I must say, she failed to mention how beautiful you are," Naruto smiled, before frowning as she tensed up. "Look Rose, I'm not going to hurt you, if you want proof, there's a fully loaded gun under the pillow on the bed, you can take that if you hold it, if you think I'm about to hurt you, you can shoot me."

"Why are you doing this, giving me a weapon, holding me here, attacking our village?" Naruto sighed at her questions before moving to stand in front of her, causing her to blink in surprise at how fast he moved.

"Honestly, I don't know, but what I do know is that as long as I'm around, no one will hurt you here," that's a promise, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word," he said grabbing her hand and placing the gun he mentioned in it with a smile.

At the sight of his smile, Rose, tears in her eyes lunged at him capturing his lip as all of the emotions she had been bottling up for a while finally burst from her.

* * *

Within the Rockbell house, Ed, who was having her arm rebuilt, Winry, who was working on her arm, and Fu, who was acting as Ed's guard along with Major Armstrong, all turned their heads in the direction of Reole, they didn't know why or how but they knew Naruto was doing something with another woman, adding to his small and slowly growing list.

"Naruto's doing something stupid again isn't he?" Winry asked as she tightened a bolt on Ed's arm.

"Yeah, and for some reason I have the feeling Rose is involved," Ed muttered getting a small smirk from Fu, while Ed and Winry tried to deny it, Fu knew that both of them liked Naruto, and both had spent at least one night in bed with him, just as her, Yugito, and Olivier Armstrong had.

Over the past four years the four shinobi had made a lot of powerful allies within the military, and even a few outside of the military; though for some reason, most of the women seemed to flock around Naruto, who for the most part was clueless when it came to women.

"*Sigh* that idiot is hopeless when it comes to you troublesome women," the three girls turned to the door where they saw Shikamaru leaning on the door frame, a tired look in his eyes.

"Well what can you expect, after living a life like ours, being neglected for almost all of our lives, how can he not be?" Fu asked, getting a downcast look from Shikamaru, who felt like a horrible friend after hearing about Naruto's life, since he told him, Ed, Al and Winry, as well as all of their allies. "By the way, is there something you need Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I got new orders for you, you're to head to the western command center and wait for new orders there," at Fu's nod of understanding, Shikamaru gave a small yawn before turning and leaving with a wave of his hand.

"Um, that boy's as lazy as ever," Pinako said earning a round of giggles from the three teens before Winry got back to work.

* * *

"So, what's your next move?" Yugito asked as she sat in a small café, sitting across from her was none other than the Homunculi Lust.

"They still plan on having the Elric siblings search for the stone; I also hear that Pride is headed to a small town called Dublith, since that's where Greed and a number of Chimera are rumored to be," Yugito nodded at that, she knew where the Chimera's were thanks to her spy who was a Chimera, the snake Chimera Martel, who had left the fifth laboratory with Greed when he escaped the prison he was in.

"Good, that means I when I arrive in Dublith I can get to Martel without arising suspicion, though that as Raven might try to get in my way," Lust shook her head at Yugito's words, she was more worried about a human getting in her way than the possibility of facing Pride and his Ultimate eye.

"I still can't believe you, Naruto and Fu are actually human, with the way you three act sometimes," Yugito chuckled at that; they had met Lust during a small battle and had somehow managed to convince her to join them, once she had agreed to that they told her everything about them including the Biju inside them, though they were confused as to why all of the Biju had the kanji for Yin on their foreheads.

"Yes well, sometimes it's hard to believe myself, seeing as I'm more animalistic after using my chakra cloak or shroud," smiling and shaking her head at the thought, Yugito payed for their drinks and bid Lust farewell before leaving, her next destination being Dublith, where she might get lucky and meet up with Ed and Al while there.

 **Naruto Pairings**

 **Naruto's world**

 **Yugito-Envy**

 **Fu-Gluttony**

 **Full Metal Wold**

 **Edina-Female Edward**

 **Lust**

 **Olivier**

 **Rose**

 **please review**

 **I will be using both Full Metal Alchemist and Brother hood in the story, using two different story lines until they return to the shinobi world, and any members of Naruto's harem that are the same from the two different universes will become one person when they return to the shinobi world so there wont be two Olivier or Lust.**

 **I plan to switch between each universe for each chapter, so until they return to the shinobi dimension I will change universe's each chapter, meaning the next chapter will be back to the brotherhood universe.**


End file.
